Snowflake
by WyaRose
Summary: Brooke is violated in the worst of ways. How will this effect those close to her, and how will the members of Tree Hill help her overcome the horrors she has faced? A little LP in the begnning, but MAINLY Brucas, with some possible NH on the side.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic. It takes place after the latest episode (4x11) so obviously Peyton and Lucas aren't together. Just for the record, I happen to be a huge Brucas fan so it was very difficult for me to write about them together. Haha. But at the moment, I'm planning on writing both Brucas and Leyton stuff, so I hope to cator to both audiences. Anyway, this fic does involve some rape scenes so I would reccommend using discreetion in deciding whether or not you choose to read. I don't plan on making the actual rape too vivid or descriptive, but I may elaborate on it more greatly later on in the story. So if you do decide to read, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think. Obviously reviews are more than appreciated and will help me detemine whether or not I should continue with this story. I love suggestions and critiques as much as I do praise:-) Anyway, I really hope you like it! Thanks for reading!! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII The two laughed joyously as they made their way down the boardwalk. Most of the stores were already closed and the dim lamplight mixed with the luminous moonlight bounced off their backs as they walked.

Lucas turned to her and smiled. She looked so free. Her curly, untamed hair framed her delicate face, and on her lips was a playful smile.

"What?" She asked.

He smiled again. "I just love seeing you smile." She smiled and look down at her feet, then back up at him. "You don't do it nearly enough."

She laughed. "I guess I just need a little inspiring…" She eyed him seductively.

"Oh is that so.."

"Yeah…" They giggled as their lips closed on one another's and let their passionate exchange envelope their being.

They separated after a little while and continued walking, swinging their clasped hands as they did so. Their playful banter persisted as they glided gracefully down the deserted strip. It was as if the world had fallen away and for once, allowed them the solitude they so desired. Being with the other was all they needed to feel complete.

However, isolation is a tricky thing, and as the two young lovers learned long ago, it can be invaded by anyone at anytime. This time was no different.

A shout was heard off in the distance. Peyton turned to Lucas.

"You hear that?"

He scrunched his eyebrows. "What?"

Another yelp shattered the silence, this time more enunciated. The couple looked at one another, then jogged off to where they heard the sound coming from.

As the two were approaching, the sounds became more pronounced. It was clear there was some sort of struggle. A girl, no doubt, trying to get away from someone or something. Her cries were filled with distress, though she spoke no coherent words.

It wasn't long before Lucas and Peyton came to the place of noise. They turned and halted. They faced a long, dark alley and near the middle, the outline of a man on top of a struggling woman was clear.

Lucas quickly mumbled to Peyton "go call the cops," before shoving her back lightly in the direction which they came. A terrified and stunned Peyton stumbled backwards and nodded, though she remained in the alley. Lucas tore his eyes away from the figures before him and looked at Peyton. He spoke more urgently this time. "Go!" Peyton nodded again, but this time turned and ran out of the alley.

Lucas cleared his throat. He felt adrenaline course through his veins. "Hey!" He shouted, making both people before him aware of his presence. The girl stopped struggling and the man above her stopped moving. They both looked over in Lucas's direction.

The girl yelled, her voice muffled with tears, "Help me!"

The man looked back at the girl and punched her across the face, causing her to yell out in pain.

"Get off her!" Lucas screamed, fury evident in his voice. Again the man looked up, but this time was greeted with the sight of the boy charging towards him. He was still a short distance away, so he quickly punched the girl in the stomach, causing her to cry out, then pulled himself out of her and stood up. He braced himself but wasn't prepared for the force that him.

At full speed, Lucas rammed himself into the man, causing the two to stumble backwards a good deal away from the momentarily stagnant girl. Lucas moved mechanically, not even stopping to analyze the man before him. He swiftly punched him in the face, effectively knocking the man off balance, then punched him again so he fell over.

He continued punching the man, who had yet to fight back, until he heard the cries behind him.

The girl had watched the boy fight her attacker for a moment, before realizing what was happening. Upon processing the situation, she cried loudly as she pulled herself to a sitting position and scurried backwards until she hit the wall. She sobbed as quietly as she good, but the pain the coursed through her body as she felt around for her clothing cause her to moan loudly in protest.

Lucas stopped hitting the man and turned to the girl, who was hidden by the shadows. He gave the man once last punch and scampered over to the girl. As he got closer, he watched as her figure receded and as she pushed herself hard against the wall as if trying to make herself disappear.

"It's okay," he said in a winded but gentle voice. "He's out he's not going to hurt you."

The girl continued crying and clumsily scooted further away from Lucas.

"It's okay…" he started, stretching his hand forward.

He was interrupted by the calls of Peyton. "Lucas!" She cried as she ran toward him. "Lucas," she said again once she was closer. "They're coming. They said they would be here as soon as they can."

"Okay," Lucas said, looking back at the girl who seemed to be even more terrified by the arrival of this new person. Again, she moved further away from Lucas, but in effect, moved a little closer to Peyton.

Lucas looked at Peyton in defeat, but saw she was looking at something in the distance. "Lucas…" she said quietly and with ambivalence. Lucas followed Peyton's gaze and found the man struggling to get up.

"Damnit!" Lucas whispered, as he raised himself quickly from the ground and began making his way toward the guy. It was too late, though. The man had stood and began running full speed in the other direction. Lucas followed the retreating figure obediently but stopped hesitantly when Peyton called his name.

"Lucas!" He turned to face her. "Don't," she shook her head. "It's not worth it right now."

Lucas looked down in defeat. He pursed his lips and looked back at the girl, who had moved so far away that she was out of the shadows. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped slightly.

Seeing his change in expression, Peyton flicked her eyes uncertainly to the girl, then back to Lucas, then back to the girl. It took her minute to fully digest the vision her eyes were providing for her. Peyton's eyebrows furrowed more and she bent down slightly, her breath becoming uneven as she did so.

She spoke with a fear that was palpable.

"Brooke?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I was really inspired by the great responses the first chapter got, so I rushed to finish this one. I can't promise another update as quickly because it's not the weekend, but hopefully sometime over the next week the next update will be posted. Again, thank you to all who read and reviewed. I'm so thrilled to know you're enjoying the story. For all who said they were sick of Peyton always getting hurt – I agree. I mean, talk about beating a dead horse. No..This fic is definitely centered around Brooke. Anyway, on with the update. Enjoy!!

"Brooke?"

The slight figure whimpered at the sound of her name, as though hearing it had physically caused her pain.

She began mumbling disjointedly. "No…no no no..Go..away..no." She pushed herself hard into the wall and shook her head. Her body curled into itself and she hugged her scraped knees to her bare chest.

Peyton looked at Brooke in shock. "Brooke…Brooke what happened?"

Brooke buried her head in her arms and knees and continued uttering words that were incomprehensible when caked in her thick cries.

Peyton looked to Lucas, who had yet to move from his previous spot, in despair. Lucas looked between his girlfriend and his formal girlfriend and tried to understand the situation before him.

Brooke was a mess. Her naked form was quivering and at every noise, she jumped slightly. The extent of her injuries wasn't clear, but from what Lucas could make out, she had been severely beaten before they had gotten to her. It just wasn't right. This wasn't the fun-loving, strong willed Brooke he loved. The person before his was someone unrecognizable.

As Peyton shouted Lucas' name, and Brooke moaned louder, he snapped out of his thoughts. He walked to where Peyton was – a few feet from the trembling Brooke – and took her hand. He tried to convey reassurance to Peyton with a gentle squeeze, but then let go and moved closer to Brooke.

Enveloped in her self-created darkness, Brooke was unaware of Lucas' movement. When he laid a hand on her unclothed shoulder, she was completely unprepared. A quick snapshot of the previous situation flashed in her mind, and she struck out in self-defense. Still, she had little control over her limbs, so she managed to hit Lucas on the chest, but with very little force. She quickly pulled her body away from him, but in doing so, ended up closer to Peyton. She looked around in delirium, and quickly realized she had no where else to go. She was surrounded and she was suffocating.

Overwhelmed, Brooke ran her hand through her hair and shook her head relentlessly. "Please…please no. NO!"

Peyton's face tightened in anguish. Her friend's voice was warped with a sorrow and fear that she had never heard in it before, making her usually distinguishable voice unrecognizable.

She quickly took in Brooke's body language and movements and briefly glanced up at Lucas.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go wait for the cops. You're scaring her."

"But…Peyton…"

"Go!"

He looked at the two girls before him for another moment, and then jogged out of the alley until he was out of sight.

"Brooke..." Peyton whispered gently as she moved closer to her panicked friend.

Brooke looked up and met Peyton's eyes for the first time that night. She stared into them for a second, then turned away and started mumbling again.

Peyton scooted over so she was a little closer to Brooke, but she was careful to move slowly as to not frighten Brooke. "Brooke it's me…It's Peyton," she said carefully, studying Brooke's face in order to gauge her response.

Brooke swallowed her cries and looked at Peyton again. She held her gaze for longer this time before burying her face in her hands and crying more noisily than before.

"I'm…sorry…I….please…I…..I don't…..I'm sorry….just…." Her nonsensical words ended as her loud sobs encased her being.

Peyton's face cringed in empathy.

"Oh Brooke," she said quietly, before moving once more so she was sitting right next to Brooke. She watched Brooke as her shoulders shook hard with each pain-filled cry. With much hesitance, Peyton raised her arms and gently surrounded Brooke with them. Brooke jolted at first, and struggled a bit, but then sunk into the body of the one person that had always been there for her. She continued to speak in fragmented sentences and continued to cry mournfully as Peyton lovingly stroked her hair, mumbling comforting words all the while.

"It's okay, Brooke. He's gone now. It's going to be okay…It's going to be all right…Shhh…You're okay…" Her frugal attempts went unfounded however, as Brooke's crying grew louder and her breath grew more uneven. Peyton also felt as her friend's body began to shake violently beneath her hold.

"Oh G-d," she muttered. "We need to get you some…." Peyton scanned the floor for Brooke's close but didn't see them. Not wanting to leave Brooke's side, Peyton untangled herself from her friend. "…Here" she said, peeling of her jacket and delicately placing it over Brooke's heaving shoulders. She ran her hands up and down Brooke's arms in an attempt to warm her, but logically Peyton knew the tremors running through Brooke were not caused by cold but by something much more damaging.

Brooke's cries were starting to subside a little, but Peyton noticed her chest was rising and falling unevenly, and her face was quickly growing pale.

"Brooke," she said, her voice filled with worry. Her eyes got big as Brooke began gasping for air, proving each breath was becoming more and more difficult. "Brooke!"

She pulled her friend into her body and soothingly ran her hand over Brooke's now clothed back.

She tried to speak calmly but an element of alarm was evident in her voice.

"Brooke, please…You have to calm down…Just breath with me sweetie…Big, deep breaths." She sounded like an adult talking to a young child, but she didn't care. "Please Brooke…just…here," she said as she took Brooke's hand and placed it on her own chest. "Breath with me…Copy my breathing."

Brooke looked up at Peyton, her eyes filled with misery. Peyton quickly realized Brooke had lost control of her breathing and was as helpless as Peyton felt.

She turned and called, "Lucas!"

Peyton turned back to Brooke and stroked her hand, which was still on her chest. "It's okay Brooke…You're going to be fine."

She turned once more and called out Lucas's name when she didn't see him coming.

When she turned back to Brooke, she could see Brooke was having difficultly keeping awake. Her head was starting to fall forward and her eyes were starting to droop.

"Brooke!" Brooke's rattling breath was the only response. "Brooke!" Peyton cried again, this time slapping Brooke lightly on the face. Peyton elicited no response from Brooke, and before she knew it, Brooke's entire body went limp and her head fell onto Peyton's lap.

At this point, Peyton was crying loudly in fear and shock.

Lucas had ran to the two girls and reached them just in time to see Brooke collapse. He stopped a few feet away and stared down at Brooke and Peyton.

Hearing him, Peyton turned to Lucas and looked at him miserably. "She passed out!" she yelled between tears. Lucas continued looking in disbelief. "She just…" Peyton swallowed hard, trying to slow her flow of tears, "she started hyperventilating and then she just…she just collapsed!"

Lucas clenched his jaw and swallowed. "It's okay," he said, nodding as if to convince himself as well as Peyton. "It's okay…she's going to be fine."

Peyton pursed her lips and nodded, then turned back to the friend that was laying unconscious in her lap.

"Here, come on," Lucas said gently and put his hand on Peyton's shoulder. Peyton swallowed and nodded again, tenderly moving Brooke's head off her lap and laying it down delicately on the ground. "Sorry," she whispered as she scooted backwards. She clumsily stood up and moved backwards, mechanically dusting her pants off as she did so. She stood next to Lucas and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, keeping her eyes trained on the unmoving Brooke.

Lucas tore his eyes away and looked at Peyton, who was still struggling to hold back her tears. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his body. She let out a wet sob and buried her face in his neck. Lucas clenched his jaw again and swiftly wiped away a tear that had fallen from his eye. He squeezed Peyton's shoulder firmly with his hand.

"It's going to be okay, Peyton. I promise."

Peyton nodded into his shoulder, then took a quavering breath, and pulled away. He gave her shoulder another tight squeeze, and then moved forward. He bent down and, with extreme, tender care, lifted Brooke into his arms. He stood and watched as her head lolled backwards slightly. He adjusted her a little and then closed his eyes. This experience was surreal. The last time he had carried Brooke, she had been kicking and screaming gleefully. Now, her body was totally limp. For all intensive purposes, Brooke appeared lifeless. The only sign that she was still living was the now steady rise and fall of her chest. He gathered his composure and turned back around to face Peyton, who took a step towards him and gingerly rearranged the long jacket she had placed over Brooke so her top half and most of her bottom was covered.

She glanced up at Lucas, a look of twisted pain and mangled empathy etched into her delicate features. Lucas looked back at her and tried to transfer a feeling of love to her with his eyes. She smiled weakly and very briefly, but then nodded and looked down at the floor as she began to lead the way out of the alley. Lucas glanced down at Brooke once more, who had not moved or shown any signs of waking, and then looked up and followed Peyton out of the alley.

They exited and Peyton leaned against the wall and sank down until she was fully seated. Lucas remained standing, his composure statue like. In the distance they heard sirens blaring.

It was funny. All this had taken course over 5 minutes, and yet to Lucas, it felt like the longest experience of his life.

Was this how he was destined to live? Was this the way it was always going to be for Peyton? Never having one moment of untainted happiness, never a day without a new drama or problem to deal with? And what about Brooke? How was she going to deal with something like this? Brooke was always the girl Lucas could turn to if he needed to laugh, but would she ever be that person again? The girl he saw in the alley was not that person. The girl he was now holding in his arms was definitely not that person. And there was nothing he could do. He was helpless. They all were. It was as though nothing they could ever do would be enough to keep them from drowning in the pain and misery life threw at them in handfuls. There was nothing they could do. But that didn't mean they wouldn't fight like hell to make themselves feel useful. Didn't mean they wouldn't find someone to blame. Because misery is always easier when there is someone to point the finger at.

As the ambulance and police cars pulled up and the vivid red lights splattered across the brick walls and contrasted the somber setting, Lucas could only think of one thing; someone was going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm so sorry this update has taken so long. I've been crazy with school and it doesn't look like the workload will be letting up anytime soon. Anyway, you've all been so great and supportive I wanted to get SOMETHING up so you didn't forget about the story completely. This is actually half a chapter, but the full chapter isn't completely finished yet so I thought it would be better to get at least this up and just keep working on the rest. Unfortunately, that update may take a while, too. I do want to assure you all that I'm going as fast as I can!

So thanks again to every!! Personal reviews are at the bottom. I hope you enjoy this update!

Brooke was taken to the hospital quickly. Only one person was allowed to ride in the ambulance with her, so Lucas let Peyton go and stayed to give the cops a statement.

Brooke remained unconscious during the entire ride to the hospital. Peyton sat at her side and held onto her limp hand as if letting go meant losing Brooke forever. She had tears running down her cheeks but tried desperately to go hinder the flow.

Why was this happening? All of their lives had been hard enough already. Even though Brooke and her weren't talking, Peyton knew Brooke was going through stuff of her own, and this was the last thing she needed. It was the last thing any of them needed. As adults constantly reminded them, these were supposed to be the times of their lives. But how could they be? Would this really be the best life would ever get? Because if it was, Peyton doubted she would have the will-power to make it through her adult years.

The paramedics berated Peyton with questions she tried desperately to answer. They threw them at her like bullets, each one ripping through her flesh and making her blood run cold.

"Do you know the man who she was with?"

"Did you see exactly what happened?"

"Do you know how she obtained this bruise?"

"Does she have any other serious illnesses?"

"Is there anyone we should contact?"

"How long has she been unconscious for?"

"Did you see anyone else at the scene of the crime?"

Peyton looked at them helplessly, trying to digest the words directed towards her.

"I…I don't…She uh, doesn't have any illnesses. Any um…." Her voice stumbled and she looked around the ambulance. The paramedics were fluttering around Brooke and didn't appear to be listening to what Peyton was saying.

To her surprise, a paramedic looked briefly up at Peyton and asked, "Yes?"

"Um her parents…They live in California. I have the number…somewhere…." She grabbed her purse and dug around until she found her cell phone. She opened it and found Brooke's parent's number in her contact list.

"310-555…" Peyton began reading off the number.

"Not now kid," a paramedic mumbled as he held the stethoscope to Brooke's chest.

"Oh..right." How could she be so naïve? This wasn't her first time dealing with a crisis. She should be used it…She should know the process by now. Why was she acting like a helpless little girl?

Maybe because she felt like one.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucas had spoken to the cops for 10 minutes before they let him go. While they were grilling him, all he had wanted to do was be finished so he could get away from them. Now that he was away, he wished the policemen were back. They were asking him fact-based questions that for the most part, he was able to answer. The questions he was left with in the silence of his own company were not as simple and easy to answer.

He shoved his hands in to his pockets and bent his head down as the bitter wind nipped at his open flesh. His car was not far in the distance, but he wasn't ready to go to the hospital yet. He needed time to think.

He realized this was selfish; Brooke needed him. For all he knew, she could be awake and panicked, in desperate need of someone to comfort her. But what was tearing Lucas apart was that he didn't think he would be that person.

At least not anymore.

Sure, they had become much more civilized and friendly in the past weeks, but nowhere near as close as they used to be. There was a time when they didn't have to tell each other everything because they already knew it.

But that wasn't all. Peyton had been right; the Brooke in that alley had been terrified of Lucas. When he had attempted to reach out to her, she had panicked and attacked him – and Lucas knew why. He was a man. He was not the man that hurt her, but he was still a man. And he hated himself for reminding Brooke of the man that had violated her so terribly.

As these thoughts flashed through Lucas' mind, another question shot into his mind: Was he the guy that hurt her so much? This particular incident was not directly his fault, but hadn't he been the source of gut-wrenching pain for her many times before? And in the alley, Brooke had treated him as she would have treated her attackers. Did Brooke think of Lucas that way? Was he as bad as the man who had physically violated her? Was he worse?

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the thoughts to go away.

He was alone again. But this was not the type of solitude he had wanted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Half of the reason this update took so long was writing these responses!! Haha..Anyway, please keep the reviews coming. They're basically the only motivation I have right about now! (My parents aren't exactly supportive of the whole writing-stories-noone-reads-when-you-could-be-doing-schoolwork thing.)

**Katie**: I'm so glad you like the story so far! Unfortunately, Brooke may have to miserable for a little while longer. I don't want to make her TOO unhappy (because I love Brooke!) but I do want to represent what has happened to her in as fair and as honest as I see possible. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!!! And rest assured – this is a Brucas fic. You just have to hang with me for a little! D

**B. Davis**: Gasp! No, no, no, no. Never worry about that. Despite his rudeness this season, I choose to believe in the kind and thoughtful Lucas. He definitely cares about Brooke. I think he's just confused right now, just as everyone else is. And hopefully you wont have to wait too long – writing Leyton stuff is like sticking a knife in my stomach! I just want to make it as realistic as possible; I think we both know Brooke wouldn't go running back to Lucas after all that's happened. Anyway, stick with me…It'll come! Hope you liked this chapter.

**B.P.Davis**: Yay! Thanks for the review. It's always great to hear people are enjoying the story!! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last…I know it's short, but I promise to make it longer next time!

**Olivia**: Ahh, my first reader to question about Brooke's attacker. Well that will be revealed in time…Have no fear! If you have any guesses, feel free to message me and let me know what they are – If you're close, I just may tell you! D Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update. Please keep reading!!! (and reviewing!)

**Shniblet47**: One of the most important things to me in writing a story in conveying feelings well, so I'm overly thrilled to hear you enjoyed reading there character's feelings…I know some people find it tedious. Anyway, thanks so much for the review. I know everyone says it, but support really does mean so much. And I could be totally wrong here, but are you an Alias fan? I used to write only Alias fics, and for some reason I recognize your username as one that is either the same as or familiar to a reader who red my Alias fanfic. Anyway hope you liked this chapter!!!

**Steepe**: Haha…I know what you mean. I hate all the Peyton-poor-little-victim stuff. It's gotten so old. Thanks so much for your review! I hope you're still interested in the story!

**Dinosawr123**: Yay, I got on some one's favorites list! That always makes me so happy!! Anyway, I adore Brucas as well. I want to make this story realistic, so it may take a little while longer for Brucas to reunite, but I assure you if you stick with me you will be rewarded! D I want their reconciliation to feel deserved and really meaningful. So thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked this update.

**Soapfan2006**: Your wish – my command. Clearly my magic skills are limited and updating takes me quite a while, but still – MORE! Just as you asked! Haha…Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

**Truelovedoesnotalter**: Thanks for the review! Your support means a lot, and I love hearing that you're enjoying reading the fic.

**Lilohb**: Thanks! What can I say…I try my best! Haha. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you continue on in the story…I know it's taken me a while to update, but hopefully you haven't lost interest!

**Prettygirl33**: Ugh I know. Peyton AND Leyton story-lines bother me so much lately. Reading fanfics is all I can do to keep me watching the show…All this Leyton crap is really bugging me. I'm hoping the writers come to their senses and bring Brucas back! One can dream, right? Anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Bleeding Crimson Regret**: Ah I'm sorry this update took so long! Hopefully it'll leave you content for a little while and keep you interested in the story long enough for me to write something worth a little more than this fluffy nonsense. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!!

**Little me**: Haha…I like dark! I'm not a very openly dark person, so writing in a 'dark' way is so therapeutic to me! D Anyway, thanks for the support! I'm glad you liked it…it's good to hear I'm not going TOO dark. I hope this chapter keeps you interested in the story!

**Brucas46Forever**: I LOVE YOU! My favorite thing is a long review! They honestly make my day. I'm sorry I couldn't repay you with a long update… ( I really did try! Anyway, I don't want to worry you with the Leyton stuff. I'm just trying to depict the characters in the way I feel they really would on the show. Even though he doesn't always act like one, I do think Lucas is, at heart, a good guy and that does mean (to both our dismay) that he cares for Peyton, and probably always will. I'm going to make it a bit of a struggle for Brucas to reunite so when they finally do, it's both more realistic and rewarding! Just stick with me and I promise the Brucas will start pouring in. Also, don't worry about Brooke jumping back into their arms anytime soon. She may have the occasional weak moment here and there, but for the most part, Lucas and Peyton are really going to have to work for her trust. I also want to apologize again for the long wait and the short chapter. I know you requested a longer chapter, and that's actually one of the reasons this took so long – I was trying to finish the whole thing so you could have your long update, but ultimately it just made no sense to keep you waiting when I could post a little something (as opposed to nothing for a while longer). I wish all my updates could be as quick as they were the first time, but that has been a vacation week (and a total G-dsend) but, unfortunately, I won't have that much free time for a while now. I hope you continue to read anyway. And keep the reviews coming…They're great!!

**nikki**: It certainly was enough said…Any shape or form of a review makes me happier than you can imagine! Anyway I hope this update is somewhat satisfying to you. I promise the next one will be better and longer!

**dolcegrazia**: Thank you so much! I'm a rather self-conscience person, so hearing that always makes me feel great. I hope you liked this chapter! I know it took a while and was very short, but if you keep reading I promise the next few updates will be better (though I can't make any promises time wise). Anyway thanks again for your support!!!

**Ally-617-luv-tv**: Yay! A Charmed lover…And someone I know to be a very loyal reader (my favorite kind of reader)! I'm so glad you enjoyed the story. I had no idea you were a One Tree Hill fan…I know you didn't ask, but I just wanted to apologize for the length of time it's taken to update my Charmed stories. I've been overworked and crazy with other stuff and I don't even really have time to write this…It just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. My Charmed stories have been less inspired as of late, so they've proven more difficult to write. I am still hoping to get an update up soon, though. But back to OTH…I TOTALLY agree. I adore Brucas and hate that Peyton gets all the poor-injured-me storylines. I think she's a really cool character, but as a friend to Brooke she's always seemed lacking to me. Anyway, please continue to read and review! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in a shorter time than it's taking for me to get the Charmed updates up! D

**Elle**: Ah I'm sorry…I doubt I helped with the suspense. I swear I'm not trying to lead you on! Haha..I hate authors that leave you with mean, huge cliffhangers. For me it's just a matter of not having the time to write anything past that! D Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!!

**patheticallypoetic**: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but I hope you find this chapter at least somewhat contenting until I can get the next chapter up. Thanks again for reviewing!!


	4. Chapter 4

Another quick update. I managed to finish the chapter late last night, and after the great reviews I figured I would get it up as quickly as possible. The next update may take a bit longer, though, and I doubt it will be lengthy. Still, I hope you enjoy. I know I'm moving at a very slow pace, and I hope you don't mind. There are certain parts I've been thinking about since I started the story, and I'm trying to build up to them.

Thanks again readers!!! (Personal responses at the bottom)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They reached the hospital quickly and Brooke was unloaded. They delicately transferred Brooke to a stretcher and rushed into the building. A doctor met them as they ran in and walked with them as they pushed her down the hall.

All this time, Peyton had yet to let go of Brooke's hand. She wasn't planning to either, and wouldn't have had it not been for a nurse physically pulling her to the side.

Peyton looked at the nurse as though she was an idiot. "What are you doing? What if she wakes up? She needs me!"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry. No one goes past this point. You can take a seat there and someone will call you over once they finish the examinations."

The nurse walked away, leaving a hunched over Peyton to stand unmoving in the middle of the busy room.

She spoke quietly to herself. "Oh yeah. I remember."

Peyton shut her eyes in attempt to fight off the memories, but they came anyway, as she knew they would. They were always there, but when she came to this hospital, the recollections protruded like a sore thumb and remained stagnant in her mind until Peyton could get away.

She had been too young to understand at the time of the accident when they had refused o let both her and her father in to see her mom. She didn't know what was happening. Her father had told her there had been an accident, but had remained silent since those words were spoken. Just the look of terror etched onto her dad's face made the young girl realize how dire the situation was. Anything that would make her normally outspoken and chatty father go mute had to be something bad.

It was almost funny. In fact, Peyton laughed. It was a dry, empty laugh, but the irony of the situation struck her; at age 9, she had been more perceptive and mature than she was now. Weren't things supposed to get better as you grew up? Or were the adults right all along, and childhood really is the most blissful part of life?

Peyton was sure of one thing: Youth was not wasted on the young – youth was just wasted.

She finally dragged herself over to a chair and sat down clumsily. She didn't know how long she had sat there for, but the next thing she knew, a man had walked into the room and called out her best friends name.

"Brooke Davis."

Peyton's previously useless limbs shot into action and she rushed over to the doctor.

"I'm with Brooke Davis," she said quickly, looking at the doctor expectantly.

"Are you family?" He asked as he studied the clearly distraught young girl.

Peyton swallowed her answer. Yes, Brooke was family, but the doctor wouldn't understand or accept that. Doctor's only cared about blood.

"No, but I came with her."

"I'm sorry," he said guiltily. "I can only speak to a family member at this point." He turned and began to walk away, but the young girl grabbed him firmly on the arm and whipped him around.

"No listen," Peyton said, the strength in her grip betrayed by the desperation found on her face and in her voice. "Her parent's live in California and while she's here she's under my father's guardianship."

He looked at her suspiciously.

She put her hands up. "I swear."

The doctor was unclear whether or not this entitled her to hearing about the patient's status, but the look of concern in her eyes persuaded him to allow her to, regardless.

"All right," he said submissively. "Follow me."

Peyton dutifully followed the doctor's stride as they walked through the swinging doors and stopped in front of a room. Peyton looked at the door eagerly.

"Is she in there? Is she okay? Is she awake?"

The doctor smiled understandingly. "Why don't I introduce myself first? I'm Dr. Maxwell."

Peyton looked at down at her feet. "Right, sorry. Peyton Sawyer."

Dr. Maxwell smiled again. "Nice to meet you, Peyton. Now I assume you want to hear about your friend's _condition_?"

Peyton nodded fervently.

"Well she's not in great shape at the moment. We haven't completed all tests, but from what we've gathered thus far it's clear Ms. Davis took a severe beating. She has many bruises, some more pronounced than others, and mostly on her lower body. Ms. Davis did break a few ribs, as well as her right hand. She has a concussion, but aside from giving her a headache for a few weeks, it shouldn't cause any long-lasting problems."

Peyton swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. She knew what was coming next.

"The other tests are in lab as we speak. We should know if we have to worry about HIVs when the results return."

Peyton's face tightened and she looked incredulously at the doctor. She had expected him to say something about a possible pregnancy – the fact that her best friend could have contracted an HIV hadn't even crossed her mind.

Peyton mentally slapped herself. This naïveté was getting ridiculous.

"Is she awake yet?" she inquired meekly.

Dr. Maxwell nodded. "The nurse informed me she was beginning to wake up when she last checked on her."

Peyton anxiously grabbed the doorknob. "Can I?" she pleaded.

Again, Dr. Maxwell nodded. "But I remind you that Ms. Davis has been through a lot, both mentally and physically, and may not be up to visitors just yet. You may go in for a little while, but Ms. Davis needs her rest, so a nurse will come in a little while to see you out."

Peyton nodded, and slowly turned the doorknob. The doctor watched Peyton as she stared down at her hand, and when she looked up at him, he nodded encouragingly. Peyton nodded back ever so slightly, took a deep breath, and pushed the door all the way forward.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**lilohb**: Thanks for being so understanding! Hope you enjoy the rest of this chapter.

**B. Davis**: Yay! Another Charmed fan. I, too, got very frustrated with Kern. I enjoyed the show the whole way through, but the way he wrote Paige's relationships with her sisters always _really_ bothered me. I guess the writer's just like making us hate them! Anyway, thanks for commenting on the Pukas stuff. The word PUKE certainly does describe it well. I hope you don't get too impatient waiting for the Brucas stuff because it may take a while; I do promise that the wait and struggle will make it way more rewarding in the end. And sorry about the length! Hopefully the quick update will leave you content for a while. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I just love your comments!

**ZakiaR**: I couldn't agree more. Sucky boyfriends, sucky friends, sucky parents – life for Brooke Davis is just not easy. But I just adore angst and hardship!  (I'm twisted – I know!) Anyway, Lucas and Peyton will certainly have to work hard to earn Brooke's trust. I think you'll be happy with what I have in store for the both of them. And I certainly agree about the suckiness of Pukas. I'm just praying the real writers realize it soon! So thanks for reviewing! Please continue reading!!!

**Shniblet47**: I knew I recognized your username! You've always been such a great reader/reviewer. I'm so glad to have you on board for this story! Haha…Anyway, as for the Elysian Fields…Unfortunately, at the moment, it doesn't look good. I'm certainly not finished writing it, and I hope to get back to it at some point – I'm just not sure if that's going to be happening anytime soon. So thanks for reading and reviewing!! Glad you're enjoying it so far.

**Dinosawr123**: I'm glad you liked the personal response! _I _LOVE the reviews so I figure if you take the time to read and review my story, I should take the time to thank you for doing so! Haha…Anyway, I wouldn't worry about there being **too** much Leyton, but I am happy to hear you wont mind waiting a bit for the Brucas stuff because I want to take it slow. And I totally get you about the Leyton nonsense on TV – it makes me gag sometimes..I'm not even joking! I've been toying with the idea of starting another Brucas story that's more fluffy, so while the actual show and my fic are lacking in the Brucas moments, we'll have something to use as an outlet! And yeah – Lucas' guilt will play a large role in this fic. Unfortunately, he's human, and his guilt wont only be for Brooke…It'll be for Peyton too! (runs and hides from the tomatoes thrown in her direction!) I hope you don't dislike that part too much…I'm just trying to make Lucas as three-dimensional as possible. And don't worry about the long reviews; I LOVE them. My favorite kind:D

**tripnfallbri**: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well.

**Ally-16-luv-TV**: Another spectacular review from one of my favorite readers:D Seriously – you're reviews make my day! So in response to your questions, there will most CERTAINLY be Beyton friendship. While that may bother some, it's important to me to make the characters as deep and three-dimensional as possible, and I think by turning away from Peyton completely, Brooke seems heartless and unrealistic. And, yes, this will _definitely_ be a Brucas. Have no fear. It'll take a while, but it will be very rewarding and true when the two do finally reunite. It also seems we have similar taste in TV shows! I like many of which you had mentioned (Scrubs and Buffy, in particular) but I can't see myself having time to write any more fanfics anytime soon, but if I do, I promise you'll be the first to know! I'm glad we also agree on the Peyton-pity stuff…It makes me so frustrated. Okay – we GET it – Lucas loves to save Peyton. Peyton is weak and defenseless. Move on already!! Sheesh. Haha. Oh, and I can't believe you're only in 7th grade. You seem to be a very sophisticated reader and writer and I expected you to be much older. (Basically I'm saying I'm impressed!) But make sure you enjoy the 7th grade years…My unsolicited advice for the day would be to take it easy in Middle School. Those grades don't matter, and you don't want to burn out in High School. Speaking as a middle-of-the-year Junior, I can tell you the work load you will get in High School will certainly be enough to drive you insane. So now that this response is basically longer than the update itself, I just want to wrap it up by saying thank you again. You're a great fan and I love having your support.

**TVHollywoodDiva**: Thank you! I'm thrilled to hear you're enjoyed the story!

**Nikki**: I'm sorry you don't get to see Brooke in this one…In the chapter after the next, you will see Brooke interact with Peyton (Lucas will probably come a little later). Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!! Your support means so much.

**B.P.Davis:** Hmm…Very good point. Have you been sneaking onto my hard-drive and reading the upcoming chapters? Haha – those ideas will certainly be explored in the next few updates, so you were right on track when you said them! Anyway, I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much!

**BrookeandLucas**: I hope it's not too sad! Like I've said before…I love me some angst! I'll try and work in some humor and light-heartedness, though, if it makes it easier to read! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this update!!!

**Bleeding Crimson Regret**: Aw thank you again! I hope you liked this chapter.

**JULESM24**: Wow! Thank you so much. I mean, I'm not happy about making you sad, but it's always a thrill to hear your words almost moved someone to tears! Haha. Anyway, I'm so thankful for your support and review. You said such nice things! I hope you continue to read and enjoy the fic. And don't give up on me – I promise the Brucas stuff will come soon…I just want to make it all that more rewarding when it finally does happen! 


	5. Chapter 5

Another update. Short, I know…Sorry: ( Anyway, I also wanted to say I may be taking some artistic liberties here….I'm not doctor, and I know nothing about medicine, so I may be making some alteration in the medical stuff going on here – I hope you don't mind! So the next update will have Peyton and Brooke together right after Brooke wakes up.

And VERY IMPORTANT….I really wanted to get this chapter up before the weekend but I have tons of work, so I haven't had a chance to write personal reviews which I am SO sorry for. All your reviews have been so amazing and I feel so bad about not responding. Just know it really is your reviewing and support that keeps me writing this story, and everything you say is **so** appreciated. I'm going to try and send personal messages as review responses for the last chapter, so look out for those! I'll definitely be writing personal reviews for the reviews on this chapter so please don't be too angry!!!

So just thank you all for reading and reviewing. Enjoy this update!!

"_Stop being an idiot."_

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, and rubbed his forehead as he looked down into his lap.

"_Two of the most important women in your life are waiting in that hospital, and you're sitting out here like a pussy. Be a man and go inside!"_

Lucas closed his eyes and rolled his neck in exasperation. Somehow, he had built up the courage to come to the hospital and arrived in the parking lot all too quickly. He had goes as far as to turn the car off, but getting out of the car and going into the hospital was proving far more difficult.

Lucas let his inner-voice continue to berate him. He knew he needed to go inside – there was no question he wanted to be there for Brooke and Peyton – but he couldn't seem to find the catalyst that would get him to _actually_ move to the building. So far the past 10 minutes, Lucas had just sat silently in the car, numb to the cold that was currently nipping at his skin.

He was so enraptured by his thoughts that when his cell phone began vibrating, he jumped in alarm. Mechanically, he reached into his pocket and flipped his phone open, planning on ignoring the call, but the caller ID that flashed on the screen changed his decision.

He hit the 'send' button and put the phone to his ear as he breathed heavily into the mouthpiece.

"Lucas?"

He pursed his lips together and swallowed hard.

"Lucas are you there?"

He blinked in attempt to rid his clouded eyes of the tears that were forming. He couldn't break down. He was supposed to be a man. Men weren't supposed to cry. But he wasn't a man yet…He was just a boy – a boy too familiar with pain and misfortune.

"Mom," he croaked.

"Lucas, what's wrong? Is everything all right?" Karen immediately perked up after hearing her son sound so distraught, and her voice was laced with concern.

"I….I…." Lucas squeezed his eyes shut once again, allowing a few salty tears to run down his frozen cheeks.

Karen's anxiety grew and she stood up abruptly. "Lucas what happened? Where are you?"

Lucas opened his eyes again and spoke with as much control as he could muster.

"I'm at the hospital."

Karen's eyes grew wide. "What! What happened? Are you all right?" Another thought struck her as she realized who her son had been out with. "Is Peyton?"

Lucas gripped the phone in his hand even harder, and he was surprised that his icy knuckles were still capable of movement.

"No. Brooke."

Karen remained silent for a moment, and the name hung between the mother and son.

"I'll be right there," she said gently.

He nodded, not bothering to respond. He was about to hang up when he heard his mother's voice once more, still gentle but firm and determined.

"She will be okay Lucas." He said nothing. "I love you," she said forcefully.

He nodded again, and then both hung up the phone.

Lucas looked up at the roof of his car and a quiet, throaty noise escaped his lips.

What would his mother say to him? No one could make this better. It was NOT going to be all right. Brooke was NOT going to be okay.

He let out a heavy breath, than in one swift movement, he let his limbs fall limp and slammed his head against the steering wheel, letting out deep, mournful sobs as the loud car horn pierced through the silence of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Another update!

I know last update I promised I would respond to all the comments, but I really and truly just do not have the time. Responding to each review would mean waiting another 3 or 4 days to put up this chapter, and I'm working under the assumption that you guys would prefer to have the update now. I am SO SORRY though. I _beg_ you to continue reading and reviewing because even though I may not be personally responding, I am reading them and they make me happier and more confident in my writing than you can imagine. I'll just quickly thank **TVHollywoodDiva, Bleeding Crimon Regret, lilohb, ZakiaR, bRuCaSNaLeY4eVer, Dolcegrazia, Brucas2006, Shniblet47, BrookeandLucas, JULESM24, tripnfallbri, marap, Lady Piper1, stellame,** and _especially_ **dinosawr123, Brucas46Forever, B. Davis, B.P.Davis, Ally-617-luv-tv, l-a-c-18**. You guys are all amazing I don't know what I would do without your support!

So now…On with the update!!

Peyton stood frozen in the doorway. The sight before her was nauseating; her best friend – her Brooke – was lying dormant in a white hospital bed. But it wasn't only Brooke she was seeing; images of her mother kept flashing into her mind, and she had to blink hard a couple of times to see that it was, in fact, Brooke.

Peyton closed the door quietly and shuffled over to Brooke's bedside. There was a chair against the wall of the small room, and Peyton dragged it over next to Brooke's bed. She sat down in it slowly and then stared at her best friend.

Brooke didn't look good. The normally beautiful, vibrant girl now looked pale and lifeless. Her split lip had been cleaned up, but it was still very swollen. Brooke had a black eye and scratches on her neck. Her right arm was held by a sling, but her swollen fingers were poking through. Brooke had bandages on the fingers of her left hand as well.

The rest of Brooke's body was covered by a thin hospital blanket. This was the first thing of the day Peyton could be grateful for. She knew the rest of Brooke's body was in no better condition, and seeing it now would have been too much for Peyton to handle.

Peyton's blank face scrunched up momentarily as she suppressed the urge to cry once again. She sniffed and cautiously reached out to stroke Brooke's hair.

She gently combed her fingers through Brooke's raven locks.

Peyton pulled back her hand when Brooke's head shifted a little, and a quiet moan escaped from her lips.

"Brooke?"

Brooke moved her head a little more, than slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she tried to adjust to the harsh fluorescent lights. Once her vision cleared, she turned her head slowly to look at the person sitting next to her.

"Peyton," she breathed out.

Peyton smiled hopefully. She watched Brooke as she spoke her name. She saw the emotions flicker behind her friends' eyes; pain, guilt, longing, hope, forgiveness. But these feelings vanished when Brooke began to realize where she was, and the night's events flashed through her weakened mind.

Peyton watched as Brooke looked pained and distraught, but Brooke quickly shoved them away and stared straight in front of her, her face an emotionless palette.

For a while Peyton just sat watching Brooke. She wasn't moving and she wasn't talking – she was just lying there, staring out into space. This worried Peyton, and she was unable to handle the silence any longer.

"Does anything hurt?"

Peyton waited for a response, but Brooke didn't even look as though she had heard her friend's question.

About a minute later, Brooke's weak voice sounded through the sterile room.

"You know, my parents didn't even call me for my 18th birthday."

"Oh, G-d, Brooke…I'm so- "

"No one really remembered. Except you. You and Lucas. I saw you two, you know?"

"At the mall? We were just- "

"Yeah. At the mall. At our mall. So imagine my surprise when my friend of 10 years and the boy who claims to love me come walking out of it together."

"It wasn't like that Brooke."

Brooke was silent for another minute. Her eyes were still glued in the same position as they had been before. When she spoke again, there was no emotion in her voice.

"Do you remember my 11th birthday?"

Peyton remembered it very well, and she nodded slightly.

"My mom had been away for a month with my dad, but she had come home a week before I turned 11. She told me she was throwing me a birthday party – a mother, daughter lunch in. Of course I realized it was just an excuse for her to have a party with her friends – most of my friends weren't even invited – but I was excited all the same. It was the first time in 3 years she had remembered and done something for my birthday.

"I spent a long time getting ready that day. I was all set to go, till you called my crying. It was only a year and half after your mother had died, and you had no one to go to my party with."

Peyton was looking down at her hands in her lap and whispered, "I remember."

"I came over and we went to the bridge. I told you it didn't matter – that I would rather miss my party than have you be sad.

"I missed my whole party for you. And if you remember correctly, that was the last birthday party my mom ever threw for me. Though I'm still not sure if she even knew I hadn't gone.

"When have you ever reciprocated that Peyton?" The anger was evident in her voice, and Brooke was borderline hysterical. "When you were kissing my boyfriend!? When you were telling me you were in love him? How about when I broke up with my boyfriend and you avoided me when I needed you most?"

Brooke had yet to turn and look at Peyton, but she heard her friend whimper and she felt bad. Brooke sighed, and she let her voice sink back in to monotony.

"Peyton, you had three parents who loved you more than anything; you still have one. I never had one. Even my nannies were absentees."

Brooke took a deep breath and shook her head, her voice filled with emotion as she spoke again.

"G-d don't you get it Peyton?"

Peyton shook her head ever so slightly, but Brooke didn't even bother looking.

"Lucas would never fully open up to me…he never let himself be only mine. My parents have never been there for me. Even you think about everyone else before you think about me.

"See, Peyton, you say 'people always leave.'"

Brooke turned and startled Peyton by looking straight into her eyes; something she hadn't done throughout the entire conversation.

"I say people never come."


End file.
